Grazien
Michael Grazier, known better as '''Grazien', is a fictional e-fed character handled by Paul Waterworth under the name ‘Grazien’ Career SWF/WWA/UWF/UWA Grazien Made his debut for SWF back in January 2004, over the companies many name changes and standings in the e-fed world, Grazien remained a constant superstar dedicated to the company that brought him into the industry. In his first match live on pay per view Grazien was crowned the SWF TV championship, a title he held until the company fell through a few months later. Through this, Grazien whished to continue his work with the company, and so found his new home in SWFs sister federation, WWA, where he fought in the tag team division alongside close friend Jimmy Storm, so dominant was the team that the belts were dropped due to a lack of competition. From this Grazien stepped into the main event scene, and into a world title tournament - dominating his way through to the final, Grazien won a classic ladder match against arch rival Abbrupt. During this time Grazien also began working for WWAs new sister federation, UWF, an impressive federation with many newcomers, although he failed to make a major impact in the title scene, Grazien was often quoted as 'one of the very best UWF had to offer' is title hunt finally came to an end before the merger of WWA and UWF, when he finally won the Internet Title, as Grazien held two titles at once, he dropped the internet title to defend his world title as the inaugural ppv of the combined federation. The new federation ran through until late 2005, when financial difficulties closed the federation down, after an absence of a couple of months, the federation returned due to a new owner. In a shocking turn Grazien was that man, he had given up a lot of his money for the federation to come back. In the new run Grazien found his time torn between running the company and being one of its top wrestlers. Ultimately this was his downfall on several occasions as Grazien went down the rankings. After dropping his duties to others, Grazien soon shot back up the ranks, leading to a 'best of the best' tournament, which he went on to win and become the final winner of 'best of the best' With his victory, Grazien gained a world title shot at the companies biggest ever ppv 'ALL STAR SHOWDOWN' Grazien failed to win the match, but it was called the match of the year by all. After several months defending the triple A title, The federation came under financial stress again, Grazien was unable to help this time, and as such the federation closed down for good. Grazien then spent the next 6 months in 'retirement' until he decided to step up again. EWA Grazien made a brief stop in the EWA, an upocoming federation with some of the biggest names in the world of e-fedding, despite his impressive past, Grazien found himself in an initial loosing streak, but slowly found his footing and became a more notable member of the roster, he was due for a title match but this was cut when the federation fell under in late 2005. XWF After taking a 6 month hiatus from the business to take time out and refocus himself, Grazien re-emerged in the up-and-coming federation, XWF, featuring numerous other superstars but lead by ‘The Franchise’ Havoc, Grazien debuted in impressive fasion, and due to his performance, represented the federation in an Inter-Fed WarGames Cage match against 5 elite members of RingSide Chaos(RSC, Grazien played a small part ultimately, but he made his presence known to all as XWF won. Shortly after this, the world champion of the time, Havoc, was taken out of action, allowing Grazien to step into the world title picture - after several weeks of back and forth action against high ranked XWF superstars, including defeating Hammid Nawaz and ended his 6-0 undefeated streak in XWF, Grazien was set in a 5 man ladder match with the world championship on the line. Grazien came up short in this match, but due to his never ending efforts, and the fact that he was the home town hero in the match, he left the arena to a standing ovation. Coming out of this, the newly crowned champion was stripped of his belt and released from the company for unknown reason. Setting up a world title tournament, as the number 1 contender, Grazien is likely to receive a place in this tournament, with a world title match at wrestlefest 5 on the line. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Grazer :* Torture Rack *'Signature moves' :* Brain buster :* Death Valley Driver *'Nicknames' :*"The Grazer" *'Quotes' :*"Are you as crazy… as Grazien?" :*"Shut up! (crowd replies) YOU SHUT UP!" :*"And there’s two things you can do about it, that’s nothing and like it" Championships and accomplishments *'SWF' :*2004 SWF Television Champion :* 2004 SWF International Champion *'World Wrestling Alliance' :*2004 WWA Tag Team Champion :*2004 WWA World Champion *'Underground Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Tag Team Champion :*UWF Internet Champion *'Underground Wrestling Alliance' :*UWA World Heavyweight Champion :*UWA Triple A Champion Trivia *Grazien idolizes JBL for his work ethic *Grazien has recently opened a small wrestling school located near the XWF headquarters, known as the ‘Gym-Grazien’ *Grazien is now personally teaching two students, Paul Shirley Crabtree and Aimi Xiang *Grazien’s favourite food is Ramen References *Grazien’s current online home. External links Coming soon Grazien Grazien Grazien Grazien